


Pictures of us

by raven_of_death



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Brief injury mention, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, and i mean Brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_of_death/pseuds/raven_of_death
Summary: A short little fic featuring soft Tj, sprained ankles and first kisses.





	Pictures of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is truly just pure self-indulgence but I hope you'll enjoy it!! I love Cyrus and Tj so much :')
> 
> (I have not proofread this so if there are any mistakes here's me apologising in advance)  
> (leave kudos if you like and a comment if you're feeling extra funky!!)

“Tj it’s just a sprained ankle! Put me down!” Cyrus laughed, wincing as his foot brushed past the doorway to Tj’s room. 

“No! This is serious Cyrus, stop laughing,” Tj replied, his voice slightly frantic. Cyrus rolled his eyes. Of course Tj would make his sprained ankle into a much bigger problem than it actually was.

He walked into the room, trying not to bump Cyrus’ leg into too many objects – which was hard with how much stuff there was in his room. Placing him carefully on the end of the bed, he turned around.

“Be back in a sec,” he called as jogged out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Cyrus sighed and busied himself looking around the room. He’d never actually been inside before and he was surprised at the sheer amount of stuff Tj owned. It looked very different to how he’d been picturing it.

It wasn’t a messy room, but Tj had a lot of trinkets on his shelves and there were papers littered across his desk. The floor was mostly clear, save for a few dirty clothes. But what surprised Cyrus wasn’t the lack of mess, but rather the large number of pictures hung up all around the walls. 

There were pictures of him with his parents when he was younger, pictures of him playing basketball. Some of them looked like random photos of places – the spoon, the swings, some flowers in the park. There was even one of him with Reed, which Cyrus assumed was from before the gun incident. His heart sank a little when he realised there weren’t any of him, but he didn’t have enough time to think about it before the door was flung open again.

Tj walked over holding an ice-pack and a towel. He sat down next to Cyrus on the bed.

“Why aren’t there any pictures of me in here,” Cyrus blurted out. He immediate slapped his hand over his mouth. Tj just laughed.

“Well, I haven’t exactly had the chance to take any with you yet.”

“Oh, okay. Why do you have so many?” Cyrus fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Other pictures, I mean.” Tj paused, thinking.

“I like looking at them. They remind me how things are – or were in some cases. Sometimes I forget.” He looked over to the corner where Reed’s picture was. Cyrus wondered if he missed his other friends. It couldn’t be fun to have to hang out with just him all the time.

“here-” Tj said, pulling over a chair from his desk, “-put your leg up on here.”

Cyrus lifted his leg slowly and put it down on the chair. Tj wrapped the ice-pack in the towel and placed it resting against Cyrus’ ankle.

“Thanks,” Cyrus mumbled. He looked up and noticed how close their faces were. Tj leant in a bit and Cyrus jerked back in surprise, immediately regretting it when Tj’s face fell. 

“Teej-”

“Do you wanna take a picture?” Tj said, hoping to change the topic so he wouldn’t have to talk about… well, anything.

“Really? That’d be awesome!” Cyrus said. “I mean-” he cleared his throat, “-yeah, yeah sure. Sounds… cool.”

Tj smiled to himself as he walked away to his desk to grab the printer for the photos. Cyrus was so cute. He was so screwed.

“Whoa, you have one of those? They’re so cool!” Cyrus said, grabbing the small printer from Tj’s hand. Their fingers brushed as he passed it over and Tj blushed, but Cyrus was too engrossed in the printer to notice.

“Wait so how does this work?” Cyrus asked.

“We just take a picture on my phone and then we plug that in and it’ll print a copy I can hang up.”

“Cool!” Cyrus said, his eyes bright and smile wide.

Tj sighed and looked away from Cyrus’ excited face. He was smiling and his smile always meant trouble for Tj. It was just that when Cyrus smiled, his whole face lit up. He was so damn cute. Tj really needed to get this crush under control.

Smiling, he turned and held his phone in front of them, moving closer to Cyrus to fit them both in the frame and tilting his head towards him. He reached behind with his hand not holding the camera and put his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“3…2…1”

Click

At the last second, Cyrus put his head on Tj’s shoulder, his face splitting into a wide grin. Tj felt his face warm a little and he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable in the picture.

“Wanna do another one?” Tj asked.

“Sure.”

They ended up taking another two, one with them each making a silly face – Cyrus scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, Tj made his eyes go wide and tried to look surprised – and one with their heads resting together with matching soft smiles on their faces.

“Which one do you want?” Tj asked after they looked through them and printed all three.

“I get one?”

“Yeah, of course. I already got them on my phone. Plus, I’m keeping two so it’s only fair you get one.”

Cyrus ended up choosing the last one. He took photos of the other two with his own phone. 

Tj stood up and stuck the other two on the wall above his desk. There were barely any other photos there, just one of Tj holding up a maths test the day he’d got a C.

Cyrus remembered that day so well. Tj had almost run into him at his locker after lunch, jumping up and down excitedly. It took him a long time to understand what was going on, but once Tj had calmed enough to tell him he’d thrown his arms around Tj and told him how proud of him he was. Then they’d both started jumping up and down.

Buffy had been so annoyed at him that day. She’d even made a rule that he wasn’t allowed to talk about Tj for more than five minutes in their conversation. That hadn’t lasted very long. Since he’d met him, Cyrus had become unhealthily co-dependent with Tj. At least that’s what Buffy told him.

 

A few hours later, they were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Tj had carried Cyrus back down the stairs, jostling his foot more on the bannister than Cyrus would’ve just walking. He didn’t mind though, he was always looking for an excuse to have Tj’s arms around him.

There was a lot of room on the seat, but they were sat pressed up against each other in the middle. Cyrus was sure there had been more room between them when they sat down, but he wasn’t exactly complaining about the extra contact.

The tv was playing a documentary about penguins – Tj had let Cyrus pick – and usually he’d be interested in it. But today he was focused on Tj. Every time something happened on screen, he’d raise his eyebrows or pout a little and Cyrus was enamoured by how cute he looked in the soft light of the tv.

Tj turned his head so he was facing Cyrus. Noticing the other boy was already looking at him, he frowned and little, before his features softened into the gentle smile he reserved only for Cyrus. His eyes flickered down to Cyrus’ lips, then back up to his eyes. Cyrus’ did the same.

He doesn’t remember who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. The angle wasn’t perfect, as they were both having to crane their necks to the side, but Cyrus loved it all the same. They adjusted their mouths to a better angle and it was like everything slot into place.

Tj pulled away slowly, moving his head down to rest on the other’s shoulder and Cyrus turned his body so him and Tj were facing each other on the sofa.  
When Tj lifted his head, his face was bright red and he looked a little bit scared. He had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look in his eyes.

Cyrus looked down, his face starting to burn as well. He could see Tj closing off and he desperately didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts. He also didn’t want that to be their last kiss, but he wasn’t sure what the other boy wanted.

“What are you thinking?” Cyrus asked softly. His voice was more than a little shaky.

“I’m thinking… I- I want to kiss you again but I don’t know if you want that,” Tj said, his voice was steady, covering the sea of emotions he was feeling. He didn’t want Cyrus to be kissing him because he felt like he had to. He wanted him to want it as much as he did.

“I want to,” Cyrus said, his hand coming up to rest on Tj’s cheek. He hoped his palms weren’t as sweaty as usual.

“Oh…” Tj said, not sure what came next. He felt more awkward starting a second kiss than he had the first.

But then Cyrus leaned forward slowly, resting his face inches from his own, giving him time to back out if he needed to and suddenly Tj was crashing forwards. 

Their lips touched and Tj’s hand came up to the back of Cyrus’ head. He ran his fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck and felt the other boy sigh against his lips. He grinned and felt Cyrus do the same and they giggled a but, breaking the kiss before diving back in.

Eventually they needed air. Tj pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. He was panting slightly and Cyrus was too. Cyrus moved his head down and buried his face in Tj’s neck.

Feeling warm and safe, they both fell into a comfortable slumber. 

 

It wasn’t until later, when they were nestled in his bed, Tj’s fingers running through the other’s hair that he realised.

“Cyrus?” he whispered. No answer.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he sighed. As soon as he said it, he expected to feel afraid, but all he felt was happiness. Like a great weight had been finally lifted from his chest. 

“Me too,” he heard a small voice whisper back. He smiled before slipping into a peaceful sleep, full of warmth and love.

 

On the wall across the room, a new photo sat next to the others. Two boys sitting together, wearing matching smiles, lips pressed together in a kiss.


End file.
